


Размышления Тахты

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Зутара глазами неожиданного наблюдателя.





	Размышления Тахты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Musings of a Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435487) by Advocaat. 



Я тахта. Теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, сообщаю вам, что я нахожусь в этом пляжном доме уже долгое, очень долгое, время. Я обеспечивала мягкость для поп одних из самых влиятельных людей в мире: Хозяина Огня Азулона, Принца Айро, Принца Озая. Я покорно служила прослойкой между их пятыми точками и менее благородным полом с момента своего существования.

Так что вы можете понять, почему я была несколько обижена, когда внезапно кучка полоумных хулиганов стащила с меня мои подушки и начала кидать их туда-сюда по комнате. Никогда прежде мне не приходилось быть свидетелем такого необузданного хаоса, какой сотворили эти дети. Это не сравнится даже с тем, когда маленькая Принцесса Азула плюнула на моего хорошего друга, кресло, много лет назад. Они просто врываются и опустошают все на своем пути. Мне не остается ничего кроме, как сидеть здесь с достоинством, пока они носятся по дому, терроризируя моих собратьев. Я с трудом смотрю на то, как они прорываются сквозь дом, пытаясь занять лучшую комнату, лучшую кровать, лучшую ванную.

Грязная нога, самая отвратительная, которую мне только доводилось чувствовать, втаптывает мою подушку в пыльный пол, когда ее хозяйка, юная темноволосая девочка, идет на кухню. «Здесь есть какая-нибудь еда?» — кричит она неизвестно кому. Я переживаю за кухонную утварь.

Вскоре я узнаю личности — и пятые точки — неуправляемых разбойников. Они спутники Аватара, а Принц Зуко — тот, кто привел их сюда.

Мне всегда нравился Принц Зуко. Он был таким послушным ребенком. Он и Принцесса Урса сидели на мне и читали вместе, когда жара становилась слишком невыносимой, чтобы играть снаружи. Не мне, тахте, судить гостей моего господина, но я задаюсь вопросом, как в мире смертных могло произойти, что такой состоятельный мальчик мог связаться с такими неряхами.

Если честно, только маленькая девочка с черными ногами и смуглый мальчик ведут себя в такой безвкусной манере, но эти двое более, чем компенсируют своих товарищей.

Я подвергаюсь всевозможному жестокому обращению во время их пребывания. Смуглый мальчик разваливается на мне, оскверняя мои первозданные подлокотники своими грязными — хотя, конечно, не такими грязными, как у юной покорительницы земли — ногами. Аватар расправляет ноги на моей спинке, лежа головой на сидении. Лемур прячет полусъеденных жуков и ягоды под моим животом. Покорительница земли оставляет следы грязи на моих великолепных бордовых подушках. Коротковолосая девочка с милым лицом принимает участие в менее пристойных активностях со смуглым мальчиком прямо на моей упругой поверхности, хотя им хватает приличия для того, чтобы сначала постелить простыню. Единственные, кто действительно использует меня _по назначению_ , это Принц Зуко и покорительница воды.

Я заметила, что Принц Зуко и эта покорительница часто сидят вместе. Они всегда выбирают меня. Я рада этому, потому что это держит остальную четверку подальше от меня, когда группа собирается в гостиной вместе. Когда других нет, они всего лишь тихо сидят вместе. Иногда они говорят о тренировке Аватара, время от времени делятся историями из их прошлого — я и сама была свидетелем многих историй из прошлого Принца Зуко, но чаще всего они просто отдыхают в тишине. Полагаю, что им тоже нужна передышка от… _энергии их_ друзей.

В день, когда смуглый мальчик обнаруживает винный шкаф, дрожь пробегает по всему дому. Мы в страхе от того, что нам уготовано.

К счастью, большая часть их пьяных выходок проходила снаружи, хотя они и продолжались до глубокой ночи. Когда группа наконец начинает просачиваться внутрь, в бедное кресло врезаются не меньше семи раз, за четыре из которых ответственность несет смуглый мальчик.

Я услышала стоны кроватей наверху и подумала, что все из них уже устроились на ночь. Я ошибалась.

Я наслаждаюсь расслабляющим моментом спокойствия с креслом, когда громкое хихиканье доносится от двери. За ним следует не менее громкое _Ш-ш-ш_ , сопровождаемое бо́льшим хихиканьем. Затем Принц Зуко и покорительница воды заходят в комнату, шатаясь и держась друг за друга, шикая и хихикая словно пара гиено-собак.

Они ковыляют по комнате, сталкиваясь с предметами и неровно кружась. Вскоре я догадываюсь, что они пытаются танцевать, хотя в их движении не осталось и капли грации, присущей танцу. Ни разу за свою жизнь я не видела ничего более эксцентричного от члена королевской семьи. Принц Лу Тен был близок к такому со своими хулиганскими наклонностями, и будь у него подруга, пожалуй, его выходки могли дойти и до этого, но я никогда не ожидала ничего подобного от Принца Зуко.

Они продолжают кружиться и хихикать, почти роняя лампу. Передаю мои молчаливые соболезнования бедному оскорбленному креслу. К счастью, в своем нескоординированном движении им удается избегать моего друга. Вместо этого они направляются прямо ко мне. Принц Зуко пытается опустить покорительницу воды, но он неуклюж от опьянения и в конце концов просто роняет ее на меня. Она вскрикивает и утягивает его за собой. Я чувствую, как смещается вес, а он гладит ее лицо, глядя на нее с нежным выражением, и устраивается сверху.

Я знаю, к чему все идет.

Принц Зуко шепчет слова обожания и желания, которые заставляют покорительницу воды притянуть его лицо к ее. Их губы сливаются в жадную смесь страсти и чувственности, а когда они разделяются, Принц Зуко кладет свой лоб на ее и они дышат в унисон. Я чувствую, как поднимаются и опускаются их грудные клетки, прижатые к моему сидению. Они обмениваются тихими обещаниями. Обещаниями, что выиграют войну и вернутся назад живыми и здоровыми, что никогда не оставят друг друга. Когда девочка засыпает, Принц Зуко шепчет, что отдал бы свою жизнь ради ее.

Как неживой объект я слышала множество признаний, не предназначенный для чужих ушей, но ни одно из них не было столь же решительным. Не мне желать чего-то или надеяться на что-то, но я все же мечтаю о том, чтобы до этого никогда не дошло.

Принц Зуко сваливается с меня ночью, и следующим утром после пробуждения они пытаются понять, как оказались здесь. Они отмахиваются от этого со смехом, который заставляет их схватиться за голову и сморщиться, и после нескольких часов отдыха возвращаются к тренировке Аватара, как и в любой другой день. Они и не подозревают о произошедшем ночью. Смуглый мальчик продолжает закидывать ноги на мои подлокотники. Покорительница земли продолжает оставлять грязные следы на моей обивке. Аватар продолжает лежать на мне, словно липкий огненный мармелад. Лемур продолжает прятать под моим животом личное имущество. Миловидная девочка принимает участие в менее пристойных активностях со смуглым мальчиком прямо на моей упругой поверхности.

В следующий раз, когда Принц Зуко и покорительница воды сидят вместе, странное выражения появляется на его лице и он начинает спрашивать: «Мы… ?» Но прерывается, качает головой, произнося быстрое «забудь».

Когда они наконец уезжают, дом выдыхает с облегчением. По крайней мере мы смогли вернуться к ничем не нарушаемому спокойствию. Я, однако, задаюсь вопросом, будет ли во время следующего визита Принца Зуко эта покорительница воды вместе с ним.


End file.
